In the prior art, an LED luminaire cannot be flexibly adjusted according to different application environments or user needs as its structure and dimension alike have been determined after manufacturing, so that it enjoys extremely poor flexibility. In addition, some LED luminaires can be adjusted in a personalized way, but they have complex structure, complicated assembly, and low reliability, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost, and an unstable performance of the LED luminaire, thereby leaving the current social needs dissatisfied.